


Tea Leaves (Bruce x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can tea leaves tell you about the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Leaves (Bruce x Reader)

Tea Leaves (Bruce x Reader)

 

Tea leaves; an after product of tea. After drinking tea, the left over leaves can be used to predict the future. This is a practice that’s been used for over a hundred years to foresee what’s in store.

Bruce and you were sitting in the lab, having a “tea break” or so Bruce would call it. He said it helps him keep his mind and body serene and peaceful. You, on the other hand, like tea because of Bruce. He introduced you to tea and you became hooked on it. He would always brew you different blends and flavors to see what you like. You loved how he took the time and patience to find you the perfect blend. It was when he found the perfect blend that he asked you on a date. You of course said yes and you’ve been dating ever since.

It was around your fifth anniversary and you couldn’t think of a better way to spend it then drinking tea with your cute, nerdy boyfriend. You drank the last of your tea and noticed the leaves on the bottom of the cup. They were twisted into different shapes and patterns. You leaned over and rested your head on Bruce’s shoulder and looked at his cup. Again you notice the funky designs and deformed figures dancing on the bottom of his mug.

“So, what shapes are in your cup?” 

“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow and looked at you with those soft, chocolate eyes.

“I mean the tea leaves; I remember reading somewhere that the leaves form shapes and that they can predict the future.” He rustled your (h/c) hair with his free hand.

“That seems a bit ridiculous.” You scoffed off his comment and fixed your hair back to its normal state.

“Oh come on.” You pleaded and used those big, old puppy dog eyes to your advantage,” It’s just a little fun.”

“Ok.” He chuckled, “I see a lot of squares in mine, and so what does that mean?” You grabbed your phone and looked up squares in tea leaves. You giggled as the results came up.

“What? Is it something weird?” He had a worried look in his eyes.

“No, squares mean comfort and peace.” You placed a chaste kiss on his check,” Sounds just like you, Bruce.”

“Very funny, (y/n),” he retorted, “What about yours?”

“I’m not really sure.” You were puzzled by the shape your leaves took. ”Can you look at it?”

“Sure.” You handed you cup to Bruce and he studied its content very carefully before handing the cup back to you.

“I-It looks like a ring,” he said in a low mumble. 

“Hmm, a ring means,” you paused to look up the meaning of a ring on your phone. 

”Marriage.”

You looked at your phone then back to the cup. Yup, it was a ring and a ring meant marriage. Your attention went to Bruce, who seemed to be breaking out into a nervous wreck. His cheeks were flustered and he wrung his wrists in a more violent manner. 

“Bruce, are you ok?” He ran a hand through his hair and turned you face you.

“I’m f-fine.” Sweat was forming on his brow and he was fondling with something in his pants pocket. 

It was odd; why would he be so sensitive about this? It was just a stupid fortune. What was there to get upset about? 

”Please, just tell me what’s wrong.” You tried to comfort him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“(y/n),” he barely mustered the words, “I was going to wait until our date tonight but now seems like now is the best time.” 

“Bruce?” 

It was then that he got up from his seat, propped down on one knee, and took your hands. Your (e/c) welled up with tears.

“(y/n),” he pushed up his glasses,” You have been a blessing; you’ve been nothing but sweet, kind, gentle, and extremely patient with me. I know I’m not the easy guy to be with but you’ve been there for me when no one else would.”

He took a brief pause.

“I want you to be with me, by my side. So I ask,” He took a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to relieve a diamond with three smaller stones, one green and two purple ones, bordering it’s edge along a golden band, “Will you (f/n) (l/n) take me as your husband and stay with me, forever?”

“Oh Bruce!” 

You leaped from your chair and crash landed on Bruce. You placed soft kisses all over his face and a giant grin grew on Bruce’s face. He helped you sit upright and once again took your hands into his, making little circles with his thumbs.

“So I take it as a yes?”

“Of course Bruce.” He took the small box off the floor and placed the ring on your finger.

"I love you so much.” He gave you a light, tender kiss on your lips. You wiped the dried tears off your face and started to giggle.

“I love you too, Bruce.”


End file.
